


Martyr

by Sid45ultra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn's Past, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Headcanon, Healer Ardyn, Healer Ardyn Izunia, Implied Somnus/Gilgamesh, Inspired by fan art, Spoilers, royal edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid45ultra/pseuds/Sid45ultra
Summary: Ardyn Izunia was not always the man he is today. Once he was a great healer of his people, heralded as the chosen savior, until the Gods decided otherwise.Explores Ardyn's rejection by the Crystal and his banishment from Lucis. Inspired by fanart from Ghost-of-Vita on Tumblr.





	Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this art by [Ghost-of-Vita](https://ghost-of-vita.tumblr.com/post/172380253257/sisyphean-reverie-ardyns-plea-the-colours). Check it out!

 

It was a mistake allowing Somnus to accompany him to the Crystal. Somnus had insisted on being there when the gods ordained his older brother the Chosen. He had been so proud. So excited. Those emotions had turned to terror when Ardyn had touched the Crystal and started to scream. The words had filled the chamber. The words of the gods, drowning out Ardyn’s cries of agony. He had been proclaimed a monster, a daemon destined to bring about the ruination of all. The daemons he had absorbed, the lives he had saved, they writhed within him, tearing at his mind and soul. When it was over and Somnus looked upon him, Ardyn did not see pride or joy on his brother’s face, but horror. Ardyn couldn’t understand what had happened. He had saved the world, ended the Starscourge, and his reward was damnation. He didn’t remember passing out.

When he awoke he was back in his rooms. The extravagant chambers had been built by the grateful people he had saved. They had built a fine house, the closest thing to a palace the region had ever seen. Everything was sore, his head most of all. He squinted at the light from the window and moved to close it. With the room darkened and his headache reduced somewhat, he buttoned on a vest and exited his room. Two men stood outside his doors, soldiers judging from the weapons they carried. Fear, cold and sharp, spiked in his chest.

“Follow us sir.” One of the men said. Ardyn glanced at the weapons and nodded. _They’re going to kill you._ Ardyn ignored the whispers of fear and paranoia that threatened to force him into a full panic. They had been growing louder over time, getting harder to ignore. They had never been so urgent before. Whatever had happened at the Crystal, it had changed things for him. These men had once looked at him with reverence. Now their expressions were hard to read, but he felt more than saw the suspicion and disgust inside. He followed them through the elaborate hallways, mind racing, trying to determine how he was going to survive whatever was about to happen.

Somnus was in the audience chamber. Ardyn had spent much of his time in this room, tending to those stricken with the Starscourge. Here he had expelled the daemons from the innocent and taken on the burden himself. _Playing the hero? Playing the fool._ The voices whispered. He wondered now at their source. Were they a product of his exhausted mind as he had believed, or had they been something else the entire time. Somnus sat in the chair Ardyn had previously occupied. He looked exhausted. His black hair had not been washed and his features were drawn in a look of pain. Ardyn wondered how long he had been asleep. Somnus looked up at the sound of footsteps and winced when he saw his older brother.

“Somnus.” Ardyn began, speaking carefully. His brother held up a hand to silence him. Ardyn was struck dumb by the gesture. His brother had never commanded him before, would never have dared. Somnus cleared his throat and stood. Behind him, Gilgamesh towered, broad sword drawn, tip resting gently on the stone floor.

“Ardyn. Three days ago, we went together to form a covenant with the Gods. They refused and in their wisdom, declared you unfit to be king.” Somnus’ voice was cold and clear, but Ardyn knew him well enough to hear the pain behind his words.

“Somnus, please.” Ardyn started again. Somnus continued over him.

“Furthermore, they declared you Accursed and proclaimed your destiny to be one of ruination.”

Ardyn took a step toward his brother, intent on pleading his case. Before he could speak, the soldiers who had escorted him grabbed at his arms. Ardyn felt his shoulders twist and pop as the men held him. Tears of pain and rage sprang to his eyes. Somnus flinched but made no move to stop them.

“This is insane! Somnus you have to listen to me! I’m not cursed! Please, believe me! I’m not evil!” The words spilled out unchecked as the voices inside laughed. _He’s going to have you executed. After everything you’ve done, your own brother is going to murder you._

“Shut up!” Ardyn bellowed. He twisted in the men’s hands, trying to free himself. “It isn’t true! Stop talking, stop!”

Somnus’ eyes widened at Ardyn’s sudden outburst. Gilgamesh took a step forward, prepared to defend Somnus from a man he had once considered a brother.

“Ardyn!” Somnus cried. His voice stilled his brother and Ardyn looked up. Somnus was closer than before, bright blue eyes locked with Ardyn’s golden gaze.

“Please, you have to believe me.” Ardyn whispered.

“I know you’re not evil.” Somnus said gently. Ardyn relaxed a little in the soldier’s grasp. “You’re…You’re sick. We're going to fix you" Ardyn froze completely at the words. _Sick. He thinks you’re sick. Got a bad case of the daemons Ardy? Going to cry about it to your baby brother?_  Ardyn hadn’t realized he’d been crying until the voices mentioned it. Rage engulfed his mind and his breathing became ragged. He felt himself losing control, something dark and hateful bubbling up inside. His lips twisted into a disturbing rictus. 

“Sick? Everything I’ve done, everything we’ve done. And you think I’m sick. Release me and I’ll show you what sickness truly looks like.” He had no control over the words. They poured out of him, poisoning the air like a miasma of and they felt _good_. The voices quieted as he spoke.

“Oh, gods Ardyn.” Somnus whispered. Gilgamesh came to stand beside Somnus and Ardyn found his reflection in the steel of the blade. Inky black dripped from his lips, nostrils, and eyes. The sclera had been stained black, leaving only his golden irises clear. Dark veins spread across his face, highlighting his new sickly pallor. The taint of evil had made itself apparent on his features and he could not bring himself to care.

“Well, isn’t that convenient. What more do you need dear brother? You have all the proof you need of my 'sickness'. No one will fault you for what you have to do next.” Ardyn ranted, rage reaching new heights.

“Going to have your pet shield do it? He’s wanted to kill me for years. Finally, now's his chance. You two can continue your secret affair without fear of me telling everyone. Go ahead Gilgamesh, take my head off, I know you’ve longed for it almost as much as you long for my sweet brother’s touch.” His voice rang from the stone walls. Somnus flinched at each new barb. Gilgamesh’s fingers tightened on his blade, but he made no move to swing. Somnus nodded to the soldiers and together they began to haul Ardyn from the room. He made them fight for each step, his words turned to animalistic grunts of anger as he was dragged. As they drew closer to the door, Ardyn fought to regain control, enough to stop his thrashing and lock eyes with Somnus once more.

“Brother. Please, I…I can’t fight it.” Tears, swirling with black ichor, dripped from his eyes.

Somnus rushed towards Ardyn, ignoring Gilgamesh’s shout of protest. He took Ardyn’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

“I know. Oh, gods I am sorry. I am so sorry. I’m going to fix this, I swear.” Somnus whispered. The rage returned, boiling over and spilling into laughter. Somnus backed away from his brother in horror as black flooded Ardyn’s eyes once more.

“You do that Somnus. Come find me when you know how to 'fix' me. I’ll be waiting.”

The soldiers pulled once more and Ardyn allowed himself to be dragged from his home and loved ones. He allowed himself to be cast from grace, broken by the people and built into a nightmarish creature that haunted the countryside. He reveled in their revulsion. At times, in moments of clarity, he wept for himself, his brother, and his country. He lamented the fate before him and the role he had been forced into. He cursed the gods for what they had done to him. Over time his sorrow turned to anger, and the moments of clarity became further and further apart until they vanished entirely. Ardyn Lucis Caelum died a martyr for his people. Ardyn Izunia was born to destroy them.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is looking forward to Episode Ardyn?


End file.
